The Ties That Bind
by shadowjessica
Summary: There are those links that can be easily broken, and then there are those that are not so easily broken...no matter what goes down. Three ficlets describe the latter, where three separate pairs of siblings face a trial that one must help the other to get through...whether its helping with books or dealing with a death in the family or something else entirely.
1. The BookFemme

sf: This is something that I have written several days ago…not my best work, but as you can possibly guess, it's a small ficlet concerning two of my OCs…and, well. lets just say that one loves books a little too much…. I also have two more planned to go up on here...and hopefully they are both better written than this one is. Like I said, not my best work..

The Book-Femme

"Books are such a joy, are they not, sister?" a young femme asked her sister one day. She was carrying a pile of books (A/N:…or whatever the cybertronian equivalent), possibly double her height when she's groundbound.

Her sister looked at her, a doubtful look in her optic.

"Are you sure can carry all of these books, Shadowfire?" Her sister asked, "I mean, you're not that strong and that pile does look heavy."

"I-unh-I'm pretty sure that I-unh – can carry these back home, Chrysalis, but thank you for offering to take part in my endeavor." Shadowfire reassured her sister.

Chrysalis stopped her walk to help her sister.

"C'mon, little sis, it's what I'm here for…" she insisted.

Shadowfire's legs began to shake under all the added weight.

"I said-unh-that I don't- unh-need help."

Her knees began to buckle, and finally she fell onto all fours, her books spilling all over the sidewalk. Chrysalis sighed and knelt down to lend her younger sister a servo.

"…but yet clearly your actions speak louder verses. I'm helpin' ya get these books home."

Shadow smiled meekly as she rose.

"Thank you, sister…"

"No prob. What're sisters for?"

The End.

sj: Yeah….not presumably my best work….but it is a small ficlet that is part of a larger collection ;) oh, and, um, yes, like I said earlier, I do have another couple that I plan to have up soon enough.

My other OC, Veronica: and…even better….it has ME in it!  
Me:Don't spoil it!

Ronnie: How am I, in anyway, giving out any spoilers?

Me: *pinches nose in tired annoyance* see you guys in the next installment.


	2. NeverEnding

Shadowjessica: Yes! Haha! I finally re-enter the fray of the wonderful online world of fandoms and fanfictions with this fic here! Trust me when I say that I think that this is a lot better than my last fiction, especially considering the fact that it isn't such a light and fluffy subject. Buuuuut….lets just say that it proves that brothers and sisters are there for each other when one needs the other.

_**Never-ending**_

Lightning flashed, and thunder could barely be heard in the distance. All of that, however, never appeared to dampen the spirits and spark of a young femme.

"I'm queen of the sky and you're the dirty pauper!" She playfully taunted her twin brother, who was still ground-bound.

"That's not fair, Ronnie!"he'd shouted back to her.

"Not fair that mom upgraded ME and not YOU? I so totally think not!" She grinned, flashing the 'V for Victory' sign to the utter disdain and annoyance of her brother.

Suddenly, a sound could be heard that was so defining to Ronnie that it literally shook the teen femme to her core. Her brother, who only a second ago was understandably annoyed with his younger twin, now felt his annoyance wane and showed concern in his optics for his sister.

"Ronnie? Ronnie, you ok?" He asked. She only floated with a zombie-like stare.

"The war.." she mumbled to her brother's puzzled face, "No! Daddy, please don't go!" She'd shouted, energon tear in eye.

Her brother's eyes grew in realization of her condition.

'Ronnie…you're still hurting….Dad….'he thought, a tear forming in his eye, now, too.

A flashback then began, perhaps in both of their processors…of that fateful, never-ending day.

_[It was vorns ago. The scene was rather frightening . Two younglings, both appearing to be the same age, were huddled together with their mother. She could be seen huddling her kids closer as she'd watched a warrior, her mate, fight off a decepticon assailant. His opponent: None other than Polyhexes own Lord Straxus himself. The fight kept going, until the mech finally decked Straxus a good one. The small one, a young femme, broke free and ran towards her father…but was stopped by her mother's hand and father's word._

"_No! Veronica, stay back!" He shouted._

"_But you won, Daddy!" Veronica cried out._

"_He's out, not dead. Go with your mother and brother and leave, now!" He cried back._

"_But…."she said, as a rather foreboding figure rose from nowhere._

"_Spare me all the lovey-dovey father shit, Autobot.." was what the figure said to him._

_He then transformed to cannon mode, just as the other mech turned. He then immediately fired a shot that would ring forever. He then transformed again and left the scene, his work completed._

_Finally, both kids broke free and rushed with their mom to dad's side._

_Veronica approached, tear in eye._

"_Daddy..." She sniffed._

"_Hey, baby girl," he said weakly, "daddy's not coming back from this one."_

"_Wh-what do you mean?" She asked, "you've got to!"_

_Her brother stepped in. "He's dying, Ronnie. Dad won't live past the hour."_

_Ronnie's tears turned into sobs as she realized the magnitude of the situation. Her father raised his hand to calm her._

"_Shh, Ronnie….soon, I will be watching you guys with Primus."  
"But, Daddy…." she cried._

_Her father turned to face her brother._

"_Prowl, you're house mech now. Take care of your mother and sister. Can you do that for me, son?"_

"_Father…" Prowl spoke, beginning to cry as well. "…yes…I will."_

"_Good. Goodbye for now….my family." his spark finally gave out. His 'wife' and children cried for hours on end….and so begins the never-ending day.]_

Back in the present, Veronica floated to the ground crying, her brother Prowl coming to her side to comfort her.

"Shh. It's ok, Veronica. It's ok." He cooed to her.

"Th-that s-sound.." she sobbed, "….it still hurts, Prowl." She cried in his shoulder.

"I know, Ronnie, but it's alright." He, once again, cooed to his younger twin.

"How? How's it alright? Straxus still hasn't been caught, dad's dead, and…and…" she couldn't control her cries, and as such continued being consoled by her brother.

"It's alright, because he's still watching us, and is still in here," Prowl said, pointing to his spark chamber.

"You think so?" Ronnie asked.

"You have to ask that?" Prowl replied with his own question.

"Yes! And…"

"And…?" He asked again.

"I'm still the sky queen and you're still the pauper!"

SJ: Haha! There it is…but this doesn't, well, describe…how Ronnie is truly feeling when she is an adult…but I guess that you can say whatever she feels, Prowl feels a more…..toned down, PG-Rated version of what she feels right now. Anyway, next fic is Sides and Sunny doing…hmm….I don't know. What should I have them doing? Pranking as usual or getting welded to the hull of the arc by Ratchet because they just happened to annoy him that much.

Veronica: What? I get no post-story lines?

SJ: Well, I have nothing for you to say, Ronnie!  
Veronica: Say what you want, but I will get my say in! Oh, and uhm, I think the second choice will be WAY funnier than what the last two ficlets were. I say you go that way?  
SJ: Really?  
Ronnie: Hell yeah!  
SJ: Ok, well then….  
Ronnie: …and we need a choice guys. Either a sappy, moralistic plot…or more of a Ratchet-mashing-'bugs' plot…and…..  
SJ&Ronnie: See you guys next story!


End file.
